


A vacation?

by UltraInstinctSonic



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hawaii, Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraInstinctSonic/pseuds/UltraInstinctSonic
Summary: Eli and Umi go to the park and Umi reveals a big surprise to her girlfriend





	A vacation?

Umi Sonoda currently was sitting in her room. She was studying for that big math test she had tomorrow. However, there was something important she really wanted to do. Spring break starts tomorrow night and She wanted to spend the week with one of her classmates. She was originally going for Honoka Or Kotori. But those two started to become very close to each other to the point where they had started to ignore her. However they still weren’t the ones she wanted to go out with. The one she wanted to ask out, that honor belonged to Eli Ayase. Eli was even prettier than Honoka or Kotori. She had big blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Today at school, She had asked Eli to hang out with her in the park and she accepted. However, She had lots of studying to prepare for that math test so she had to get that out of the way first before she could see that beautiful goddess. But then, Umi heard a knock on the door, and Umi’s mother answered it. When she opened the door, She said, “Hi, Mrs. Sonoda, I’m Umi’s friend, Eli, Is she here?”

“Yes, She’s in her bed room” 

Then she shouted, “Umi your friends here!”

Umi knew it was Eil so it made her tingle. 

“She can come in mom!”

The blonde opened the blue haired girls door.

“Well, Umi chan, are we going to the park or not?”

“We will, Eli Chan, but I trying to study for this math test!”

“Don’t worry, Umi chan, I’ll help you study!”

So the blonde haired girl pulled up a chair next to her blue haired friend, and looked at her math book to quiz her. 

“Okay, Umi chan, what is the square root of 225?”

“15”

“Good job, now what is the diffrence between mean, median, and mode?”

“Mean is the average, Median is the middle in the list of numbers, and Mode is only on the list if the number is repeated”

“You seem know this stuff, Umi chan, I think you’ll do great on the test tomorrow”

“Well, then again, I do have an extremly beautiful girl quizzing me right now”

Eli has had lots of people call her beautiful, but Umi telling her felt better than those others times where that happened. Eli’s cheeks turned bright pink, she smiled and “awwwww… Umi chan, you’re so sweet”

“Yup, anything for you, Eli chan!” the blue haired girl said as she giggled

“Okay so Umi chan… do you want me to keep quizzing you or would you like to go to the park right now?”

“I would like to go to the park, Eli chan”

“Okay, let’s head out”

So Umi packed her laptop in her backpack (to show umi a suprise she had) and when they headed to the door, they had put their shoes on. Then Umi’s mother asked her daughter, “where are you two going?”

“We’re going to the park mom”

“Okay, you two have fun”

So on there way to the park, The blue haired girl held the blonde girls hand, when they got to the park, Eli laid out a towel on the grass and they sat together on that towel.

Eli then said “So Umi chan was there a reason you brought your laptop?”

“Yes, There’s something very important I wanted to ask you, but it would require showing you something on it”

“Okay, please show me”

So Umi zipped open her backpack and pulled out the laptop. When she opened it, Eli was amazed at what she saw. Umi wanted to go with her to hawaii during spring break, the hotel had an indoor water park, a queen size bed, and a hot tub in the rooms.

“Umi chan, You-You want to go with me to hawaii?”

“Yes, Eli chan, the tickets are on sale now the truth is, I really like you, and I know you’re graduating in june so i want to spend as much time with you as i can before that happens, so how about it, girlfriend?”

Eli’s baby blue cerluean eyes began to sparkle with happiness. So she said, 

“Yes, Umi chan, Yes! I would love to go to hawaii with you and I really like you too!”

“Glad to hear that” Umi said as she kissed Eli on the lips

Eli compiled as they shared a deep passionate kiss. They even placed their tounges in each others mouths as their tounges danced around in a heated tango.

After the kiss was over, Umi asked her girlfriend, “Now Eli was that your first kiss?”

“It was and I’m glad it’s with you”

So after they watched the sunset, they started to walk back to Umi’s house, getting excited for their trip.


End file.
